1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an openable motor vehicle roof with at least one cover which, in the closed position, closes at least part of a roof opening, with a carriage which can be moved in the lengthwise direction of the roof in a first roof-mounted guide by means of a drive, and with a cover-mounted cover carrier which is movably guided in the lengthwise direction of the roof by means of a first sliding element in a second roof-mounted guide and by means of a second sliding element which is offset to the rear relative to the first sliding element in a third roof-mounted guide, the cover being raisable at its rear edge by displacement of the carriage to the rear and can be pushed to the rear with the rear edge of the cover raised to clear a roof opening.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, from German Patent DE 33 45 122 C2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,815, this roof being a spoiler roof, i.e., the first and the second guideway being made such that the cover can be raised at its rear edge from the closed position, and in this raised position, can be pushed rearward to clear the roof opening. The first and the second guideway are made as guide slots in a roof-mounted member and are located in succession in the lengthwise direction of the roof, a cover-mounted guide pin fitting into the guide slots. In the area of the front guide pin, there is a slide block which is driven by the drive cable and which fits into a roof-mounted guide rail which is located opposite the roof-mounted guide member. The disadvantage in this structure is that a raising motion of the cover can only be achieved in conjunction with displacement of the cover so that when the guide paths are configured such that slow raising of the cover takes place, the front edge of the cover is separated from the front seal long before reaching the raised position, or, on the other hand, when this position is reached, raising motion can be achieved only very quickly, i.e. by very steep guide paths.